U.S. Pat. No. 5,407,410 teaches a hand-held aid for human locomotion which consists of a hand lever to be held in the hand of a person while engaged in locomotion. The hand lever is a rigid, lightweight, non-compressible device that has a first segment with a leading edge. A rear segment has a convex edge, and an intermediate segment is between the front and rear segments. The fingers of the person grip the leading edge of the front segment and press the convex edge of the rear segment of the device toward the heel of the person's hand. The top edge of the first segment is curved, and is capped by the person's thumb. The hand lever, when held by the person, aligns, intensifies, and projects the hand, forearm, and ultimately, the total body drive through space.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,316,531 teaches a hand held weighted device for aerobic exercise that includes an elongated, rigid tube having a hollow interior. A weighted mass is mounted in a portion of the hollow interior of the tube. The tube is covered with a resilient cover-piece, such as foam rubber, which is preferably divided into at least three distinct sections, each consisting of a different color, defining grasping positions to provide a selected effective weight to be lifted.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,218,057 teaches an arm exerciser for runners including a hand grip having a peripheral wall, an end wall, and a hand grip passage. A tube is received within the hand grip. A weight including metal is provided within the tube, and the outer end of the tube is closed.
U.S. Pat. No. 8,038,585 teaches a flexible elongated handheld exercise bar device intended for human use in which an exercise device is held in each hand with each exercise device bending in response to the movement of an individual's hands and arms when performing an exercise such as walking, or an aerobic exercise such as step aerobics. In addition, the flexible exercise device contains metal particles in the core of the device which will move back and forth freely inside the exercise device adding to the exercise benefits by increasing the weight and increasing resistance through the dynamic movement of the metal particles, also creating a noise that can allow an individual to achieve more benefit from an exercise, such as walking, to enhancing better coordination in the movement of one's hands and arms with the simultaneous movement of one's legs, as in walking by trying to achieve a consistent noise level during the exercise.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,234,982 teaches an apparatus and method for assessment and feedback training of step width coordination. The apparatus provides feedback training of the proper base support during gait therapy of patients with neurological disorders. The apparatus produces signals recognizable by the user in response to change in distance between legs of the user, or between the body of the user and an assistive device. The apparatus is adjustable to a desired distance between two legs, or a distance between an assistive device and the user's body, and to a particular exercise protocol.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,788,608 teaches multi-purpose exercise/sport poles with many optional attachments, and a method of exercising. An adjustable or non-adjustable exercise device is taught having at least one shaft. It is also possible to attach weights, an electronics package, an offset, or a removable tip to the exercise device.